Pokemon!
by jolteonshocker
Summary: An adventure that will never end! I think this story will continue as long as I live if I come up with things. Trust me I already have a ton of stuff for this amazing, thrilling, romantic, funny and adventurous story. So many awesome things!
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but most characters I do. If you would like to have any of my characters please feel free to ask.

Chapter 1: New Recruits

Commander Infernape came inside his agency and closed the door. He was carrying two bodies. A female Quilava and a male Charmeleon. A Marshtomp came from upstairs to see Commander Infernape.

"Hey, boss, who are they?" Marshtomp asked.

"Our new recruits." Infernape said as he plopped the two Pokemon on the couch. The Quilava woke up and scooted away from the Charmeleon and got angry. You'll know when a Quilava is angry because flames dart out of red spots on it's head and rear end respectively. She growled under her breath and looked at Commander Infernape angrily as if ready to attack.

"Calm down little one." Commander Infernape said. The Quilava wasn't so sure. She looked around at her surroundings. A couch that carried her and the Charmeleon, a rectangle table, a couple more couches along the wall (which was painted tan), a huge TV in front of the room, and stairs that was put in the right of the room that led you to the upstairs rooms. It looked more like a living room instead of an agency. The Quilava growled and tried to attack Infernape, but Infernape dodged.

"Stand still! So I can kill you!" The Quilava yelled angrily, flames bursting wildly.

"No. Calm down." Infernape said calmly. The Quilava ran out the building, seeing that she was not welcome there.

"Get her. She needs a firm hand." Infernape said to a nearby Scizor standing next to him.

"Yes sir." Scizor said leaping out the window following the Quilava. She ran far through the forest. Past the rivers and lakes. She just didn't want to be in that agency. She didn't belong there, she belonged in the wild. At least she thought. Scizor had caught up to her and blocked her from continuing on.

"Move! Or I'll kill you!" yelled the Quilava , baring her bloody fangs. Scizor was a little scared but didn't back down.

"No calm down, our agency wants to help you." said Scizor.

"That agency ain't gonna do nothing! I'll kill 'em all!" The Quilava moved closer to the Scizor and launched at his leg to bite it, but the Scizor dodged the teeth. The Quilava ran away from him quickly.

"Dangit. Thought I had her." Scizor sighed. He then felt a nudge up aginast his leg. It was the little newborn Eevee, Amy, who had ran to chase Scizor and the new fire type.

"Can I get her?" Amy asked.

"No. What are you doing here anyway. You are supposed to be with Bayleef." Scizor said.

"I escaped. Can I get her?" Amy asked once more, but Scizor shook his head. He closed his eyes and rambled on about why they needed her alive, but Amy slipped away as he talked. She ran after the Quilava.

The Quilava stopped in her tracks, very tired and extremely hungry. She hadn't eaten in weeks. Her stomach rumbled loudly. The Quilava then felt a pain on her leg. Amy was biting it.

"Get away you demon! I'll kill you!" The Quilava growled.

"I am Amy not demon. How about your name?" asked Amy.

"No! I'm not telling you! Get away! I eat creatures like you for breakfast!"

"Please you can tell me. What am I gonna do to an amazing creature like you."

"Oh well. Hmm... Okay but if you tell anyone else I will kill you."

"I promise I won't."

"My name is Daisy and I don't wanna be in that dumb agency."

"Ooooh what a pretty name. That agency though is very nice and you could protect me aginast a bully I have."

"No." said Daisy calmer than before.

"Why. I really think you are a lean mean fighting machine. Your tough and we can be friends." Amy said than froze suddenly.

"What?" Daisy asked and heard bushes rustling and a growling sound.

"You are in my domain." The voice said creepily.

Chapter 2: Luxray and the Luxio Tribe (Disclaimer: I don''t own Pokemon!)

"Who's domain, yours? Well back off whoever you are! And show yourselves!" Daisy yelled. Amy jumped up and down frantically trying to get Daisy to be quiet.

A Luxray appeared from a bush with 7 Luxio behind him. He had a long mane and sharp, long, and bloody teeth. The star at the back of his tail was glowing red and his claws where sharp and bloody like the teeth. His gleaming red eyes showed furious anger.

"Um... Daisy let's leave." Amy said now shuddering.

"Don't worry Amy I'm a wild Pokemon. I can beat them." Daisy reassured.

"Attack!" cried the Luxray commanding his Luxios while he stood back and watched.

The Luxios jumped on Daisy and bit her and scratched her. Amy ran and hid behind a tree, but she needed to do something, Daisy was getting killed. Daisy hoisted a Luxio off her with her foot, but the other Luxios knocked her down, while the Luxio who was kicked off jumped back on Daisy. Amy ran one Luxio bravely and bit it's ear, trying to rip it to shreds. The Luxio growled at the little Eevee biting his ear and whipped her off by flicking his head sideways, then continued killing Daisy. Amy landed on the ground and was about to help Daisy again when the Luxray swiped her with his paw, knocking her about 4 feet away from Daisy. Amy was terrified as the Luxray stared at her like a demon. Amy got up and ran away, with the Luxray chasing after her.

Meanwhile Daisy was getting ripped apart by the Luxios until she managed to get her paw free from being destroyed and slapped a Luxio biting her foot, off her. Then she used Flamethrower on a Luxio burning it. She kept using these attacks but it still didn't work, the Luxios piled back on her. Then as if heaven answered her prayers a figure that came from the woods punched a Luxio that was on Daisy's other arm in the face. Then another and another until the luxios were finished off. Daisy got up to look at the figure and saw a chicken-like Pokemon but upright and majestic. He had long tan hair. Gray hands with talons poking out each finger and long legs. The legs were covered with red except for the foot part which was yellow. He had a stern face on too. It was a Blaziken.

"Come we must find the Eevee." the Blaziken said. His voice sounded smooth flowing, manly, and wise.

" How do you know-" Daisy started but the Blaziken ran after where Amy was. Daisy ran after him.

Meanwhile Amy was running as fast as she could from Luxray but Luxray was fast and was on her tail.

"Help! Daisy! Please!" Amy yelled, tears falling out of her eyes.

"I got you now." The Luxray said slyly but then a strong and fatal kick was delivered to the Luxray's face. Daisy piled on Luxray as soon as he fell down and bit him in the neck, to make sure he was dead and he was. Daisy jumped off of the lion-like Pokemon. Amy ran to Daisy and nuzzeled her leg (since that's as far as she could reach) and thanked Daisy for saving her. Daisy had blood under her eyes and her arms were covered in blood as well as feet. Even her waist-line was covered in mass amounts of red. It looked like she was in a horror film.

"Your welcome but I didn't save you alone. This Blaziken helped." Daisy pointed over to Blaziken but he wasn't there. He had left silently like a stealthy ninja.

"I think I saw a leg of a Pokemon kicking Luxray but I can't be too sure." Amy replied.

"Well there you two are. Come to the agency." The Scizor had finally caught up to the girls.

"No!" Daisy yelled but didn't have the strength and she collasped.

Scizor picked her up as well as Amy and went to the agency.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but most characters I do. If you would like to have any of my characters please feel free to ask.

Chapter 1: New Recruits

Commander Infernape came inside his agency and closed the door. He was carrying two bodies. A female Quilava and a male Charmeleon. A Marshtomp came from upstairs to see Commander Infernape.

"Hey, boss, who are they?" Marshtomp asked.

"Our new recruits." Infernape said as he plopped the two Pokemon on the couch. The Quilava woke up and scooted away from the Charmeleon and got angry. You'll know when a Quilava is angry because flames dart out of red spots on it's head and rear end respectively. She growled under her breath and looked at Commander Infernape angrily as if ready to attack.

"Calm down little one." Commander Infernape said. The Quilava wasn't so sure. She looked around at her surroundings. A couch that carried her and the Charmeleon, a rectangle table, a couple more couches along the wall (which was painted tan), a huge TV in front of the room, and stairs that was put in the right of the room that led you to the upstairs rooms. It looked more like a living room instead of an agency. The Quilava growled and tried to attack Infernape, but Infernape dodged.

"Stand still! So I can kill you!" The Quilava yelled angrily, flames bursting wildly.

"No. Calm down." Infernape said calmly. The Quilava ran out the building, seeing that she was not welcome there.

"Get her. She needs a firm hand." Infernape said to a nearby Scizor standing next to him.

"Yes sir." Scizor said leaping out the window following the Quilava. She ran far through the forest. Past the rivers and lakes. She just didn't want to be in that agency. She didn't belong there, she belonged in the wild. At least she thought. Scizor had caught up to her and blocked her from continuing on.

"Move! Or I'll kill you!" yelled the Quilava , baring her bloody fangs. Scizor was a little scared but didn't back down.

"No calm down, our agency wants to help you." said Scizor.

"That agency ain't gonna do nothing! I'll kill 'em all!" The Quilava moved closer to the Scizor and launched at his leg to bite it, but the Scizor dodged the teeth. The Quilava ran away from him quickly.

"Dangit. Thought I had her." Scizor sighed. He then felt a nudge up aginast his leg. It was the little newborn Eevee, Amy, who had ran to chase Scizor and the new fire type.

"Can I get her?" Amy asked.

"No. What are you doing here anyway. You are supposed to be with Bayleef." Scizor said.

"I escaped. Can I get her?" Amy asked once more, but Scizor shook his head. He closed his eyes and rambled on about why they needed her alive, but Amy slipped away as he talked. She ran after the Quilava.

The Quilava stopped in her tracks, very tired and extremely hungry. She hadn't eaten in weeks. Her stomach rumbled loudly. The Quilava then felt a pain on her leg. Amy was biting it.

"Get away you demon! I'll kill you!" The Quilava growled.

"I am Amy not demon. How about your name?" asked Amy.

"No! I'm not telling you! Get away! I eat creatures like you for breakfast!"

"Please you can tell me. What am I gonna do to an amazing creature like you."

"Oh well. Hmm... Okay but if you tell anyone else I will kill you."

"I promise I won't."

"My name is Daisy and I don't wanna be in that dumb agency."

"Ooooh what a pretty name. That agency though is very nice and you could protect me aginast a bully I have."

"No." said Daisy calmer than before.

"Why. I really think you are a lean mean fighting machine. Your tough and we can be friends." Amy said than froze suddenly.

"What?" Daisy asked and heard bushes rustling and a growling sound.

"You are in my domain." The voice said creepily.

Chapter 2: Luxray and the Luxio Tribe (Disclaimer: I don''t own Pokemon!)

"Who's domain, yours? Well back off whoever you are! And show yourselves!" Daisy yelled. Amy jumped up and down frantically trying to get Daisy to be quiet.

A Luxray appeared from a bush with 7 Luxio behind him. He had a long mane and sharp, long, and bloody teeth. The star at the back of his tail was glowing red and his claws where sharp and bloody like the teeth. His gleaming red eyes showed furious anger.

"Um... Daisy let's leave." Amy said now shuddering.

"Don't worry Amy I'm a wild Pokemon. I can beat them." Daisy reassured.

"Attack!" cried the Luxray commanding his Luxios while he stood back and watched.

The Luxios jumped on Daisy and bit her and scratched her. Amy ran and hid behind a tree, but she needed to do something, Daisy was getting killed. Daisy hoisted a Luxio off her with her foot, but the other Luxios knocked her down, while the Luxio who was kicked off jumped back on Daisy. Amy ran one Luxio bravely and bit it's ear, trying to rip it to shreds. The Luxio growled at the little Eevee biting his ear and whipped her off by flicking his head sideways, then continued killing Daisy. Amy landed on the ground and was about to help Daisy again when the Luxray swiped her with his paw, knocking her about 4 feet away from Daisy. Amy was terrified as the Luxray stared at her like a demon. Amy got up and ran away, with the Luxray chasing after her.

Meanwhile Daisy was getting ripped apart by the Luxios until she managed to get her paw free from being destroyed and slapped a Luxio biting her foot, off her. Then she used Flamethrower on a Luxio burning it. She kept using these attacks but it still didn't work, the Luxios piled back on her. Then as if heaven answered her prayers a figure that came from the woods punched a Luxio that was on Daisy's other arm in the face. Then another and another until the luxios were finished off. Daisy got up to look at the figure and saw a chicken-like Pokemon but upright and majestic. He had long tan hair. Gray hands with talons poking out each finger and long legs. The legs were covered with red except for the foot part which was yellow. He had a stern face on too. It was a Blaziken.

"Come we must find the Eevee." the Blaziken said. His voice sounded smooth flowing, manly, and wise.

" How do you know-" Daisy started but the Blaziken ran after where Amy was. Daisy ran after him.

Meanwhile Amy was running as fast as she could from Luxray but Luxray was fast and was on her tail.

"Help! Daisy! Please!" Amy yelled, tears falling out of her eyes.

"I got you now." The Luxray said slyly but then a strong and fatal kick was delivered to the Luxray's face. Daisy piled on Luxray as soon as he fell down and bit him in the neck, to make sure he was dead and he was. Daisy jumped off of the lion-like Pokemon. Amy ran to Daisy and nuzzeled her leg (since that's as far as she could reach) and thanked Daisy for saving her. Daisy had blood under her eyes and her arms were covered in blood as well as feet. Even her waist-line was covered in mass amounts of red. It looked like she was in a horror film.

"Your welcome but I didn't save you alone. This Blaziken helped." Daisy pointed over to Blaziken but he wasn't there. He had left silently like a stealthy ninja.

"I think I saw a leg of a Pokemon kicking Luxray but I can't be too sure." Amy replied.

"Well there you two are. Come to the agency." The Scizor had finally caught up to the girls.

"No!" Daisy yelled but didn't have the strength and she collasped.

Scizor picked her up as well as Amy and went to the agency.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but most characters I do. If you would like to have any of my characters please feel free to ask.

Chapter 1: New Recruits

Master Infernape came inside his agency and closed the door. He was carrying two bodies. A female Quilava and a male Charmeleon. A Marshtomp came from upstairs to see Master Infernape.

"Hey, boss, who are they?" Marshtomp asked.

"Our new recruits." Infernape said as he plopped the two Pokemon on the couch. The Quilava woke up and scooted away from the Charmeleon and got angry. You'll know when a Quilava is angry because flames dart out of red spots on it's head and rear end respectively. She growled under her breath and looked at Master Infernape angrily as if ready to attack.

"Calm down little one." Master Infernape said. The Quilava wasn't so sure. She looked around at her surroundings. A couch that carried her and the Charmeleon, a rectangle table, a couple more couches along the wall (which was painted tan), a huge TV in front of the room, and stairs that was put in the right of the room that led you to the upstairs rooms. It looked more like a living room instead of an agency. The Quilava growled and tried to attack Infernape, but Infernape dodged.

"Stand still! So I can kill you!" The Quilava yelled angrily, flames bursting wildly.

"No. Calm down." Infernape said calmly. The Quilava ran out the building, seeing that she was not welcome there.

"Get her. She needs a firm hand." Infernape said to a nearby Scizor standing next to him.

"Yes sir." Scizor said leaping out the window following the Quilava. She ran far through the forest. Past the rivers and lakes. She just didn't want to be in that agency. She didn't belong there, she belonged in the wild. At least she thought. Scizor had caught up to her and blocked her from continuing on.

"Move! Or I'll kill you!" yelled the Quilava , baring her bloody fangs. Scizor was a little scared but didn't back down.

"No calm down, our agency wants to help you." said Scizor.

"That agency ain't gonna do nothing! I'll kill 'em all!" The Quilava moved closer to the Scizor and launched at his leg to bite it, but the Scizor dodged the teeth. The Quilava ran away from him quickly.

"Dangit. Thought I had her." Scizor sighed. He then felt a nudge up aginast his leg. It was the little newborn Eevee, Amy, who had ran to chase Scizor and the new fire type.

"Can I get her?" Amy asked.

"No. What are you doing here anyway. You are supposed to be with Bayleef." Scizor said.

"I escaped. Can I get her?" Amy asked once more, but Scizor shook his head. He closed his eyes and rambled on about why they needed her alive, but Amy slipped away as he talked. She ran after the Quilava.

The Quilava stopped in her tracks, very tired and extremely hungry. She hadn't eaten in weeks. Her stomach rumbled loudly. The Quilava then felt a pain on her leg. Amy was biting it.

"Get away you demon! I'll kill you!" The Quilava growled.

"I am Amy not demon. How about your name?" asked Amy.

"No! I'm not telling you! Get away! I eat creatures like you for breakfast!"

"Please you can tell me. What am I gonna do to an amazing creature like you."

"Oh well. Hmm... Okay but if you tell anyone else I will kill you."

"I promise I won't."

"My name is Daisy and I don't wanna be in that dumb agency."

"Ooooh what a pretty name. That agency though is very nice and you could protect me aginast a bully I have."

"No." said Daisy calmer than before.

"Why. I really think you are a lean mean fighting machine. Your tough and we can be friends." Amy said than froze suddenly.

"What?" Daisy asked and heard bushes rustling and a growling sound.

"You are in my domain." The voice said creepily.

Chapter 2: Luxray and the Luxio Tribe (Disclaimer: I don''t own Pokemon!)

"Who's domain, yours? Well back off whoever you are! And show yourselves!" Daisy yelled. Amy jumped up and down frantically trying to get Daisy to be quiet.

A Luxray appeared from a bush with 7 Luxio behind him. He had a long mane and sharp, long, and bloody teeth. The star at the back of his tail was glowing red and his claws where sharp and bloody like the teeth. His gleaming red eyes showed furious anger.

"Um... Daisy let's leave." Amy said now shuddering.

"Don't worry Amy I'm a wild Pokemon. I can beat them." Daisy reassured.

"Attack!" cried the Luxray commanding his Luxios while he stood back and watched.

The Luxios jumped on Daisy and bit her and scratched her. Amy ran and hid behind a tree, but she needed to do something, Daisy was getting killed. Daisy hoisted a Luxio off her with her foot, but the other Luxios knocked her down, while the Luxio who was kicked off jumped back on Daisy. Amy ran one Luxio bravely and bit it's ear, trying to rip it to shreds. The Luxio growled at the little Eevee biting his ear and whipped her off by flicking his head sideways, then continued killing Daisy. Amy landed on the ground and was about to help Daisy again when the Luxray swiped her with his paw, knocking her about 4 feet away from Daisy. Amy was terrified as the Luxray stared at her like a demon. Amy got up and ran away, with the Luxray chasing after her.

Meanwhile Daisy was getting ripped apart by the Luxios until she managed to get her paw free from being destroyed and slapped a Luxio biting her foot, off her. Then she used Flamethrower on a Luxio burning it. She kept using these attacks but it still didn't work, the Luxios piled back on her. Then as if heaven answered her prayers a figure that came from the woods punched a Luxio that was on Daisy's other arm in the face. Then another and another until the luxios were finished off. Daisy got up to look at the figure and saw a chicken-like Pokemon but upright and majestic. He had long tan hair. Gray hands with talons poking out each finger and long legs. The legs were covered with red except for the foot part which was yellow. He had a stern face on too. It was a Blaziken.

"Come we must find the Eevee." the Blaziken said. His voice sounded smooth flowing, manly, and wise.

" How do you know-" Daisy started but the Blaziken ran after where Amy was. Daisy ran after him.

Meanwhile Amy was running as fast as she could from Luxray but Luxray was fast and was on her tail.

"Help! Daisy! Please!" Amy yelled, tears falling out of her eyes.

"I got you now." The Luxray said slyly but then a strong and fatal kick was delivered to the Luxray's face. Daisy piled on Luxray as soon as he fell down and bit him in the neck, to make sure he was dead and he was. Daisy jumped off of the lion-like Pokemon. Amy ran to Daisy and nuzzeled her leg (since that's as far as she could reach) and thanked Daisy for saving her. Daisy had blood under her eyes and her arms were covered in blood as well as feet. Even her waist-line was covered in mass amounts of red. It looked like she was in a horror film.

"Your welcome but I didn't save you alone. This Blaziken helped." Daisy pointed over to Blaziken but he wasn't there. He had left silently like a stealthy ninja.

"I think I saw a leg of a Pokemon kicking Luxray but I can't be too sure." Amy replied.

"Well there you two are. Come to the agency." The Scizor had finally caught up to the girls.

"No!" Daisy yelled but didn't have the strength and she collasped.

Scizor picked her up as well as Amy and went to the agency.

Chapter 3: The Fight (Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon)

Daisy woke up in a room with a bunkbed a swivel chair next to a laptop on a brown desk. A TV was on, which was on channel 65. Daisy was on a red bean bag chair in front of the TV. Daisy got and saw Amy jumping on the bottom bunkbed while a Charmeleon was sitting on the top bunk.

"Who are you? Are you the Charmeleon that I was found by the agency with? And why are you in here?" Daisy asked.

"I am James the Charmeleon to start off. Master Infernape said that I would be your agent partner as soon as you were found. As your agent we share rooms. Amy can sleep on the beanbag. I already bunk by the way." James informed.

"Oh well who said I'll stay in this agency anyway? I wanna be free." Daisy frowned. She sure didn't like being contained.

"Master Infernape said you'll make a good recruit." James replied.

"Who's Master Infernape? That thing I first saw when I came in to that living room place? Besides I am gonna talk to him about this agent thing. Where is he?" Daisy asked.

"He should be in the Relax Room. That's where you were before. It's a place where agents can chill." James said quickly.

Daisy opened the door and went downstairs to the Relax Room by herself to talk to this Master Infernape. She also caught of glimpse of the different rooms you would need to pass to get the Relax Room (but I'll talk about the whole agency later). Finally Daisy came into the Relax Room and saw Master Infernape meditating on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Yo you! Fire Monkey! I gotta chat with you." Daisy said rudely.

"Your grammer needs work young one." Master Infernape said without opening an eye.

"Whatever. I just need to clarify. You can't put me in this dumb agency if I don't wanna! I'll kill you!" Daisy yelled feeling pissed off.

"Calm down. This is the Relax Room, relax."

"I ain't relaxing gramps. I'm outta here." Daisy said as she walked to the door but Master Infernape blocked the door in the blink of an eye. Daisy was stunned at his speed.

"Please we need you here."

Daisy growled at this dreaded Pokemon. How dare he make her stay here.

"I'm gonna battle for my freedom! If I win let me go, if you win I will stay! Deal?"

"Agreed, but not here. Outside." Master Infernape opened the door and walked out after Daisy.

Master Infernape stood a good distance from Daisy when they got outside. The terrain was solid dirt. Daisy knew she could win this.

"You first." Master Infernape said.

Daisy ran up to Master Infernape and bit his leg. The monkey like Pokemon never seen this kind of battling. He quickly shook her off his leg. Master Infernape used Flare Blitz, charging at Daisy and hitting her head on, causing flames to come from the hit. Daisy was knocked off her feet and landed hard on the ground. She got up and ran to Master Infernape's neck and bit it. The Master couldn't pull her off because that cut his throat, so he used Overheat, blasting Daisy off instead which burned her severly. Daisy tried to shake off the pain but couldn't. This Pokemon was just too strong. Daisy jumped on Infernape, trying to knock but failed in doing so. Master Infernape grabbed her waistline and managed to get her off of him (respectively) then slammed her to the ground. Daisy couldn't get up but she was still trying to. Finally Master Infernape used Dig, dug under the ground and pooped out to hit Daisy in the stomach. It was over, Master Infernape won.

"If you want to leave, you must beat me and you didn't. So you will stay." Master Infernape picked up Daisy and went inside the agency, setting down on a couch in the Relax Room.

When the Master left Daisy muttered something,"I hate that monkey."

Chapter 4: Welcome to the EPA, the Elite Pokemon Agency (Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!)

Daisy walked to her room which was shared with Amy and James but they were downstairs in a place called the Command Room. To get there just open the Relax Room door that dosen't let you outside. Simple. That was also the room Daisy Command Room was a room with a large square metal table in the center. A big screen television that was huge was connected to the south top of the room wall. There were doors that lead you to different rooms. These doors were labeled. Chairs were along the metal table which were also techno-like and the chairs were the swivel type. The whole room had a techno agency look, it was the opposite of the Relax Room.

Daisy walked up to James and Amy who sitting in chairs along the ends of the table. She sat next to Amy.

"Hi Amy. Hi James." Daisy said sorrowfully. "Why are we the only ones here?" Daisy asked, more James than Amy.

"Well, Master Infernape will be giving us our tour of the place!" James said enthusiastically.

"Ugh... Not that darn monkey again." Daisy muttered under her breath.

Master Infernape came in the room and sat in a chair.

"Hello, I will give you guys your own tour now so you will be comfortable." Infernape said. Daisy didn't feel like talking to anybody, let alone Master Infernape but she accepted the tour of the EPA anyway, still ticked off at Infernape.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but most characters I do. If you would like to have any of my characters please feel free to ask.

Chapter 1: New Recruits

Master Infernape came inside his agency and closed the door. He was carrying two bodies. A female Quilava and a male Charmeleon. A Marshtomp came from upstairs to see Master Infernape.

"Hey, boss, who are they?" Marshtomp asked.

"Our new recruits." Infernape said as he plopped the two Pokemon on the couch. The Quilava woke up and scooted away from the Charmeleon and got angry. You'll know when a Quilava is angry because flames dart out of red spots on it's head and rear end respectively. She growled under her breath and looked at Master Infernape angrily as if ready to attack.

"Calm down little one." Master Infernape said. The Quilava wasn't so sure. She looked around at her surroundings. A couch that carried her and the Charmeleon, a rectangle table, a couple more couches along the wall (which was painted tan), a huge TV in front of the room, and stairs that was put in the right of the room that led you to the upstairs rooms. It looked more like a living room instead of an agency. The Quilava growled and tried to attack Infernape, but Infernape dodged.

"Stand still! So I can kill you!" The Quilava yelled angrily, flames bursting wildly.

"No. Calm down." Infernape said calmly. The Quilava ran out the building, seeing that she was not welcome there.

"Get her. She needs a firm hand." Infernape said to a nearby Scizor standing next to him.

"Yes sir." Scizor said leaping out the window following the Quilava. She ran far through the forest. Past the rivers and lakes. She just didn't want to be in that agency. She didn't belong there, she belonged in the wild. At least she thought. Scizor had caught up to her and blocked her from continuing on.

"Move! Or I'll kill you!" yelled the Quilava , baring her bloody fangs. Scizor was a little scared but didn't back down.

"No calm down, our agency wants to help you." said Scizor.

"That agency ain't gonna do nothing! I'll kill 'em all!" The Quilava moved closer to the Scizor and launched at his leg to bite it, but the Scizor dodged the teeth. The Quilava ran away from him quickly.

"Dangit. Thought I had her." Scizor sighed. He then felt a nudge up aginast his leg. It was the little newborn Eevee, Amy, who had ran to chase Scizor and the new fire type.

"Can I get her?" Amy asked.

"No. What are you doing here anyway. You are supposed to be with Bayleef." Scizor said.

"I escaped. Can I get her?" Amy asked once more, but Scizor shook his head. He closed his eyes and rambled on about why they needed her alive, but Amy slipped away as he talked. She ran after the Quilava.

The Quilava stopped in her tracks, very tired and extremely hungry. She hadn't eaten in weeks. Her stomach rumbled loudly. The Quilava then felt a pain on her leg. Amy was biting it.

"Get away you demon! I'll kill you!" The Quilava growled.

"I am Amy not demon. How about your name?" asked Amy.

"No! I'm not telling you! Get away! I eat creatures like you for breakfast!"

"Please you can tell me. What am I gonna do to an amazing creature like you."

"Oh well. Hmm... Okay but if you tell anyone else I will kill you."

"I promise I won't."

"My name is Daisy and I don't wanna be in that dumb agency."

"Ooooh what a pretty name. That agency though is very nice and you could protect me aginast a bully I have."

"No." said Daisy calmer than before.

"Why. I really think you are a lean mean fighting machine. Your tough and we can be friends." Amy said than froze suddenly.

"What?" Daisy asked and heard bushes rustling and a growling sound.

"You are in my domain." The voice said creepily.

Chapter 2: Luxray and the Luxio Tribe (Disclaimer: I don''t own Pokemon!)

"Who's domain, yours? Well back off whoever you are! And show yourselves!" Daisy yelled. Amy jumped up and down frantically trying to get Daisy to be quiet.

A Luxray appeared from a bush with 7 Luxio behind him. He had a long mane and sharp, long, and bloody teeth. The star at the back of his tail was glowing red and his claws where sharp and bloody like the teeth. His gleaming red eyes showed furious anger.

"Um... Daisy let's leave." Amy said now shuddering.

"Don't worry Amy I'm a wild Pokemon. I can beat them." Daisy reassured.

"Attack!" cried the Luxray commanding his Luxios while he stood back and watched.

The Luxios jumped on Daisy and bit her and scratched her. Amy ran and hid behind a tree, but she needed to do something, Daisy was getting killed. Daisy hoisted a Luxio off her with her foot, but the other Luxios knocked her down, while the Luxio who was kicked off jumped back on Daisy. Amy ran one Luxio bravely and bit it's ear, trying to rip it to shreds. The Luxio growled at the little Eevee biting his ear and whipped her off by flicking his head sideways, then continued killing Daisy. Amy landed on the ground and was about to help Daisy again when the Luxray swiped her with his paw, knocking her about 4 feet away from Daisy. Amy was terrified as the Luxray stared at her like a demon. Amy got up and ran away, with the Luxray chasing after her.

Meanwhile Daisy was getting ripped apart by the Luxios until she managed to get her paw free from being destroyed and slapped a Luxio biting her foot, off her. Then she used Flamethrower on a Luxio burning it. She kept using these attacks but it still didn't work, the Luxios piled back on her. Then as if heaven answered her prayers a figure that came from the woods punched a Luxio that was on Daisy's other arm in the face. Then another and another until the luxios were finished off. Daisy got up to look at the figure and saw a chicken-like Pokemon but upright and majestic. He had long tan hair. Gray hands with talons poking out each finger and long legs. The legs were covered with red except for the foot part which was yellow. He had a stern face on too. It was a Blaziken.

"Come we must find the Eevee." the Blaziken said. His voice sounded smooth flowing, manly, and wise.

" How do you know-" Daisy started but the Blaziken ran after where Amy was. Daisy ran after him.

Meanwhile Amy was running as fast as she could from Luxray but Luxray was fast and was on her tail.

"Help! Daisy! Please!" Amy yelled, tears falling out of her eyes.

"I got you now." The Luxray said slyly but then a strong and fatal kick was delivered to the Luxray's face. Daisy piled on Luxray as soon as he fell down and bit him in the neck, to make sure he was dead and he was. Daisy jumped off of the lion-like Pokemon. Amy ran to Daisy and nuzzeled her leg (since that's as far as she could reach) and thanked Daisy for saving her. Daisy had blood under her eyes and her arms were covered in blood as well as feet. Even her waist-line was covered in mass amounts of red. It looked like she was in a horror film.

"Your welcome but I didn't save you alone. This Blaziken helped." Daisy pointed over to Blaziken but he wasn't there. He had left silently like a stealthy ninja.

"I think I saw a leg of a Pokemon kicking Luxray but I can't be too sure." Amy replied.

"Well there you two are. Come to the agency." The Scizor had finally caught up to the girls.

"No!" Daisy yelled but didn't have the strength and she collasped.

Scizor picked her up as well as Amy and went to the agency.

Chapter 3: The Fight (Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon)

Daisy woke up in a room with a bunkbed a swivel chair next to a laptop on a brown desk. A TV was on, which was on channel 65. Daisy was on a red bean bag chair in front of the TV. Daisy got and saw Amy jumping on the bottom bunkbed while a Charmeleon was sitting on the top bunk.

"Who are you? Are you the Charmeleon that I was found by the agency with? And why are you in here?" Daisy asked.

"I am James the Charmeleon to start off. Master Infernape said that I would be your agent partner as soon as you were found. As your agent we share rooms. Amy can sleep on the beanbag. I already bunk by the way." James informed.

"Oh well who said I'll stay in this agency anyway? I wanna be free." Daisy frowned. She sure didn't like being contained.

"Master Infernape said you'll make a good recruit." James replied.

"Who's Master Infernape? That thing I first saw when I came in to that living room place? Besides I am gonna talk to him about this agent thing. Where is he?" Daisy asked.

"He should be in the Relax Room. That's where you were before. It's a place where agents can chill." James said quickly.

Daisy opened the door and went downstairs to the Relax Room by herself to talk to this Master Infernape. She also caught of glimpse of the different rooms you would need to pass to get the Relax Room (but I'll talk about the whole agency later). Finally Daisy came into the Relax Room and saw Master Infernape meditating on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Yo you! Fire Monkey! I gotta chat with you." Daisy said rudely.

"Your grammer needs work young one." Master Infernape said without opening an eye.

"Whatever. I just need to clarify. You can't put me in this dumb agency if I don't wanna! I'll kill you!" Daisy yelled feeling pissed off.

"Calm down. This is the Relax Room, relax."

"I ain't relaxing gramps. I'm outta here." Daisy said as she walked to the door but Master Infernape blocked the door in the blink of an eye. Daisy was stunned at his speed.

"Please we need you here."

Daisy growled at this dreaded Pokemon. How dare he make her stay here.

"I'm gonna battle for my freedom! If I win let me go, if you win I will stay! Deal?"

"Agreed, but not here. Outside." Master Infernape opened the door and walked out after Daisy.

Master Infernape stood a good distance from Daisy when they got outside. The terrain was solid dirt. Daisy knew she could win this.

"You first." Master Infernape said.

Daisy ran up to Master Infernape and bit his leg. The monkey like Pokemon never seen this kind of battling. He quickly shook her off his leg. Master Infernape used Flare Blitz, charging at Daisy and hitting her head on, causing flames to come from the hit. Daisy was knocked off her feet and landed hard on the ground. She got up and ran to Master Infernape's neck and bit it. The Master couldn't pull her off because that cut his throat, so he used Overheat, blasting Daisy off instead which burned her severly. Daisy tried to shake off the pain but couldn't. This Pokemon was just too strong. Daisy jumped on Infernape, trying to knock but failed in doing so. Master Infernape grabbed her waistline and managed to get her off of him (respectively) then slammed her to the ground. Daisy couldn't get up but she was still trying to. Finally Master Infernape used Dig, dug under the ground and pooped out to hit Daisy in the stomach. It was over, Master Infernape won.

"If you want to leave, you must beat me and you didn't. So you will stay." Master Infernape picked up Daisy and went inside the agency, setting down on a couch in the Relax Room.

When the Master left Daisy muttered something,"I hate that monkey."

Chapter 4: Welcome to the EPA, the Elite Pokemon Agency (Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!)

Daisy walked to her room which was shared with Amy and James but they were downstairs in a place called the Command Room. To get there just open the Relax Room door that dosen't let you outside. Simple. That was also the room Daisy Command Room was a room with a large square metal table in the center. A big screen television that was huge was connected to the south top of the room wall. There were doors that lead you to different rooms. These doors were labeled. Chairs were along the metal table which were also techno-like and the chairs were the swivel type. The whole room had a techno agency look, it was the opposite of the Relax Room.

Daisy walked up to James and Amy who sitting in chairs along the ends of the table. She sat next to Amy.

"Hi Amy. Hi James." Daisy said sorrowfully. "Why are we the only ones here?" Daisy asked, more James than Amy.

"Well, Master Infernape will be giving us our tour of the place!" James said enthusiastically.

"Ugh... Not that darn monkey again." Daisy muttered under her breath.

Master Infernape came in the room and sat in a chair.

"Hello, I will give you guys your own tour now so you will be comfortable." Infernape said. Daisy didn't feel like talking to anybody, let alone Master Infernape but she accepted the tour of the EPA anyway, still ticked off at Infernape.


End file.
